Phantom of the Phuture
by Opera Phntm
Summary: This is a story, when the phantom of the opera occurs in the 21st century. But wait, some of the characters have escaped the past right into the future! A battle against Raoul and Erik to find the future Christine suddenly ends...... read the story! :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Tamara

Another day at school. Crap, I had forgotten my math homework. Again. I had the most brilliant friends here, but recently I had felt empty. Like they were gone. Well, Seeing my friends after the weekend will clear that up. First class was..french. Ashley was in that class with me.

I walked into the French classroom. I sighed, I had gotten here late again and Ashley had sat next to Sheena. Sheena was new this year, but already seemed to hate me. Oh well. I sat at the other table, on the other side of Ashley.

"Hey, Ashley," I said as I sat down.

"Oh, hi Tamara!" She smiled at me, and the empty feeling was gone.

"There wasn't any homework I forgot about, was there?" I asked.

"Uh, not unless I forgot it too," She replied.

"Great," I said. "Then I won't be alone. Oh, here comes the teacher."

"Yup," She said.

I passed Sheena on the way to my locker. She hissed at me, which was a bit unusual, but not shocking. Ashley was next to her. Huh. Ashley must not have noticed.

"Hey," I said, ignoring Sheena's hisses and glares. "Thank god for no French homework, right?"

"Yeah, hey sorry Tamara, I've gotta run," She said quickly.

"K, Bye!" I called, but she did not return it. Today was really weird. I bet she just forgot to do homework and was doing the responsible thing of getting it done. She was a pretty good student too, so she probably didn't want anyone to know. Yep, completely logical. I walked over to my locker. Let's see if I still remember the combination. I twisted the padlock to the familiar combination, and it opened.

"Whoop-de-doo," I whispered to myself. A girl behind me was glaring. Obviosly she had the top-locker above mine. I grabbed my books, slammed the locker, and politly said, "Sorry,"

Not even a nod. How rude. Let's see how long I take next time! Maybe if you were more polite….

"Hey Tamara," Sarah walked up next to me.

"Hi Sarah," I replied.

"Sorry I can't talk now. See ya at lunch!" She said and hurried by.

"Yeah, lunch," I murmered. Everyone was acting so weird today!

I dropped off my stuff at my next class, history. Nobody had that class with me. I'd just have to hope that we're not doing any group activities today.

I hurried over to our table. We always sat there, so nobody else took that table. It was empty. Well, I _had _been let out early today. They probably just weren't here yet. I walked over to the table. There was a piece of paper on it. Let's see what it was….

I unfolded it and read…

Tamara,

Sorry we had to do this like this, but we had to.

We won't show up today. We picked a new eating place.

We hate you.

From, Sheena, Ashley, Sarah & Amy

As I read the note over and over, I assumed that this was all Sheena's doing. Ashley was her best friend, so she probably influenced her. Amy would never do something like this, and the rest of the group's names weren't there. They'd probably all show up later. I just had to wait.

As lunch passed slowly by, the rest of the chairs left the table. People kept asking if they were being used, and I had to keep saying no. Soon I was all by myself.

The bell finally rang, and I hurried to PE. I remembered that combination too, and as I opened the locker a folded piece of paper fell out. On the outside, it read: _Do not read until you get home. _I was in too much of a hurry for PE to read it, so I put it back in my locker and decided I'd wait as long as I could.

All while PE I imagined what it would say. I had never gotten a note in my life! Maybe it'd be from the group, and it'd say that it was all a joke, maybe that the note was written only by Sheena, and the rest of the group wanted to apologize!

Soon, the class was over, I had changed out of my PE clothes, and I was walking with the note in hand. I decided I couldn't wait any longer and opened it. This one took longer than the last one. It read:

Tamara,

I hate doing all of this in a note, but I had to. You have been annoying all of us for too long.

It's annoying to have someone around all of the time! So we have to tell you, we all hate you

Because you annoy us. We can't take it. We ask that you never try to find us at lunch. We

Picked a new spot, and we will move again if you even try to find us. I hate telling you all of this

In a note, but it had to be done and you already received a note from all of us. If you sit with us,

We will move immediately. If you come the next day, we'll move permenantly. I think you should

Go without friends to learn to not be clingy.

Amy

Amy. She hated me too? I began to walk slower and my vision got blurry. Why had this all happened? Why? The tears rolled down my cheeks now. I hadn't cried in so long. I couldn't remember the last time I'd cried. No, I couldn't go to my next class in tears. I quickly wiped them away. I thought the happiest thoughts I could, and look at myself in the glass doors. Perfect. No one would know.

I walked into English. Ashley and Sheena glared as I walked in. Amy looked at her desk. Sarah looked as though nothing had happened. I looked. There was an empty table next to them, where I always sat, and a table across the room. I chose the one across the room, and sat down. Why did all the girls in this class have to hate me now? I could barely listen to the teacher, all I could hear was "_you should go without friends_." Maybe I should. That would stop people from hating me. That would stop more pain. Maybe I should go without friends, maybe I should go alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Erik's view

Chapter Two: Erik's view

How could this have happened? Christine had left me. Worse, I had just let her go. The original plan was to make her have to choose me, because she wouldn't let her lover die. Then, she completely ruined my plan and caught me off guard. She had kissed me. I never expected that. After all, no one had ever shown any kindness towards me before. But suddenly my mind went blank. What was I doing making the one person who had shown any compassion towards me miserable? I couldn't stand myself. What had made me think that she could? No, even though I love her I had to let her go. Her voice wouldn't be the same filled with misery. All I can do now is hope Raoul will take care of her.

Raoul. Just thinking that name made me angry. It would have been so perfect if he had never shown up. She wouldn't have remembered her childhood memories. Why couldn't he have stayed away?

As his voice echoed back through the cave towards me, I felt a sudden rage that needed to be taken out. I had nothing any more anyway. The stage hands and police were coming to get me. I grabbed a candle stick and smashed the first mirror I saw, upset with the voice coming toward me, and also angry at myself. I smashed the next one. Who would fall in love with that monster I saw in the mirror? No one! All I had succeeded at was making my poor Christine cry. Another mirror smashed. I should have just stayed out of her life! Now rather than taking my anger out on Raoul, I was taking it out on my reflection. My hideous non-masked face that would never be loved.

I turned to the last mirror. The portal to Christine's dressing room. Poor, poor Christine who I had made suffer!

The mirror shattered. I let the candle stick fall to the floor with a thud. Suddenly, rather than wanting to kill myself for what I had done, I wanted to be alone. I went into the secret passage way and let the blanket fall over the mirror so that no one would know that I was here. Then, I very nearly collapsed as I could barely hold back tears. I knew Christine would leave after all that I'd put her through. I would never hear that perfect voice ever again.

Suddenly the familiar tune of Masquerade began. Where was that coming from? I had left the monkey in the bedroom. I looked up to see that monkey musical box right in front of me.

"Well at least I'll always have you," I whispered to the monkey. "Inanimate objects don't care that a person doesn't have a nose."

Suddenly there was a brilliant light that came from the monkey. It started between his cymbals but as he began to speed up it got bigger and brighter until I had to close my eyes. What on earth was happening? I felt strangely like I was asleep, but I knew this wasn't a dream. Then, it all stopped as quickly as it had started. I dared to open my eyes.

I wasn't in my secret passage any more. I wasn't in the opera populaire either. I saw colorful things whizzing past me. I was in an alleyway, I knew that, but what on earth were those things that could go so fast? One stopped in front of the alleyway. It was a shiny red, with windows. I could see people inside… and there appeared to be rubber wheels on the bottom. There were no horses in sight. Now this was odd.

I looked down at myself. I wasn't wearing my formal wear anymore. I was wearing a loose black top with a blue and some white color of pants. The shoes I had on were even stranger. And I appeared shorter. Where was I?

I knew I needed to look around. First, I felt for my mask. But instead of touching the plastic I knew, I had touched cloth. That's the mask I wore until I was twenty-one. So I must be younger than that. What had the power to do that? I turned the corner out of the alleyway and saw a man.

"Pardon me," I asked "But do you know where I am?"

"On Central and Grande." He said.

"What?" What did those mean?

"If you're talking about the city, this is Albuquerque."

What was Albuquerque? "Er…"

"You know, New Mexico? Land of Enchantment?" He asked.

"Um sorry. No." Why was this man being so nice to me?

"You're not avoiding me?" He asked before I could.

"Uh, should I be?" He seemed like a nice man just sitting here.

"Most people think that I'm insane or something." He shook his head. "Or they just hate me."

"Most people hate me." I said.

"I'm Aaron Datura." He put his hand out towards me.

"Erik….Jordan." I shook his hand.

"What school do you go to?" He asked. "I go to Plathgard High School."

"How could I sign up for Plathgard?" I asked.

He smiled. "I'll take you. Follow me."

He led me around a corner to a place filled with all of those things I had seen earlier. He walked straight up to a silver one, and put something in that made a clicking noise.

"Get in." Then he noticed my staring. "Do you like it? It's just a regular Lincoln Town Car."

"A what?" I asked.

"A Lincoln Town Car. Very common. Er, what kind of car do you have?"

"What did you call these things?" I asked in wonder.

"Cars. Everyone uses them. To get around," He looked confused.

"What happened to all of the horses?" I asked.

"No, people haven't used horses since 19-something."

"Oh," I said. It certainly wasn't 1870 anymore.

I pulled a handle that looked like it should open the door. Luckily, it did. So I sat down and closed it.

"I know I'm gona sound like an annoying-ass mom, but would you please fasten your seatbelt so I don't get a ticket?"

"A seatbelt?" What could that be?

"Here. Explain yourself once we start driving." He pulled something next no my right shoulder across my chest and into another strange thing that clicked.

"Well this is going to sound really strange," I started. "But I'm not lying."

"I'll believe you. Now talk" He said and the "car" began to move forward.

"Whoa..." I stared. "Sorry. Okay, well the last thing I remember I was in the Paris Opera House in 1870."

"1870?" He exclaimed "How can you be only seventeen but be from 1870?"

"I don't know," I replied calmly. "I was sitting there and suddenly-boom. Here."

"I guess I better tell you a few things about 2007 then," He said. "Ok, well we can watch things called movies. It's like a pre-recorded play with special effects. And there's these things called telephones that you can use to call people." I gave him a confused look, and he started again. "Sorry, calling people is like talking to them, but you can't see them. That way you can talk even when you are far away."

"Oh" I said.

"Sorry," He said. "I don't know what else to say….gosh! All of this stuff is just normal for me! Let's see….. Oh, there are things called mp3 players. You can download music onto it and listen to it anywhere. Without having to have the instrument right there."

"Amazing," I whispered.

"Ah! We're here! If there's anything you don't understand, don't answer for a while and I'll answer for you," The car slowed down until it stopped. "Remember, don't tell anyone that you're from 1870. And use phrases like 'yea' instead of yes, and 'cool' instead of amazing," He added.

"Ok," I said.

"Oh, and say 'k instead of ok. That's more now," He quickly said.

"Ok- I mean- 'k."

"That's it." He opened his door and got out. I copied by pulling the same lever thing he did, and the door opened.

We walked up to a building, and went inside. There was a big table, so big that the people behind it couldn't see over it.

"It's a counter," Aaron whispered. "The people behind are at desks."

Oh. That was an odd way to arrange furniture. We walked over to the counter.

"Can I help you?" The lady behind the counter said.

"Yes. This is my friend, Erik. He wants to enroll here." Aaron answered for me.

"Alright. Here are some questions you'll have to answer. Bring it back here when you're done." She handed me a piece of wood with some metal attaching a paper to it. But the paper already had words. And these words were not hand written. What could have done that?

"Over here," Aaron pulled me to a chair. Then, he whispered, "Okay, this is a clipboard. It lets you write without a table. And this," He help up a thin, blue object, "Is a pen. You use this to write on paper." He demonstrated. "Got it?"

"Yeah, I think so." I looked at the first questions. I could answer my name alright. But then it asked where I lived.

"Just put down 562 Grande Road," He whispered. "That's where I live."

I put that down and figured out in my head that to be seventeen I would have been born in 1990. The rest of the questions were pretty simple. I put down that I didn't eat meat, which Aaron told me meant that I was vegetarian. I returned the clipboard to the lady, and she handed me a paper.

"Here's your schedule. I emailed all of the teachers that I gave you to tell them to expect you. I told them about the note you put. If anyone harasses you to take your mask off, tell the teacher. If you need anything ask somebody or come here. Have a nice day," She said.

"You too," I replied.

So I was enrolled in school now? Cool. "Hey Aaron," I asked. "What do I need for school here?"

"A few notebooks, a couple of binders, a few pencils and a pen," He said. I looked at him, completely confused by what those were. He saw and added, "Right. Sorry. A notebook is a book filled with blank, lined pages. I binder keeps papers that teachers hand out to you, and a pencil is like a pen, but it can be erased."

"Got it," I said. "Where can I get all of this?"

"I got way too many of everything. You can have some of my stuff."

"Thank you," I said quietly. No one's ever been this nice before. No one else would have believed me. But thanks to this guy, I could find out why I was here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tamara

Chapter 3: Tamara

Here I was, back at the source of my misery. Plathgard high school. Lucky for me, the quiet girl who was in my old group left. I never noticed her before, but she's actually really cool. Her name's Megara, but no one calls her that. We all just call her Meg. It's like my eyes were closed when I hung out with my old group. I now noticed this amazing guy.

Darrin. He was in a few of my classes, but I'd never seen him until I was away from the group. He was amazing; he had brown slightly curly hair and blue eyes. It turned out that he was also in my musical theater class.

Ugh. First class was French. Sheena and Ashley. I opened the door to the classroom. Of course, Sheena and Ashley turned their heads and glared like they had to every other class. I was here early enough to sit far away from them. I thought that just one table between us was good, so I plopped down there.

Then Darrin came in. Gosh, he was brilliant! Though he would never sit down next to me. Recently, the only person that would was Meg. As usual, he passed and sat on the other side of the room.

"Don't you think that Darrin is gorgeous?" I heard a girl whisper. I turned my head to see who.

Sheena! How dare she? She must have noticed that I was looking at him and decided to pull this off on purpose!

"We used to live in the same neighborhood. We were friends, but he moved away when I was 7." She continued. Okay, this had to be a plot, this had to be!

"All right students," Mr. Webb said as he walked in. "There's a quiz today! Get ready! Oh, practice with a partner!"

Of course he completely ignored the fact that I was partner-less. Oh well, he always did. I would just practice with myself. Let's see…. Un ordinatuer, un stylo, une tele, une voiture….

I already knew this, as usual. Then, there were voices in the hall.

"You just wait out here, ok?" I heard a voice.

"'k," another one replied.

"Bonjour!" Mr. Webb greeted the receptionist as she walked in. "What is it?"

"Here," She handed him a note and left.

Mr. Webb quickly scanned through it. "Class," he interrupted the studying. "It appears that we have a new student. His name is Erik. Ok he'll-wait. What's this?" He noticed a sticky note on the back of the paper. "Oh, he would prefer if nothing was said about his….mask. I'll allow him in now," He opened the door, leaned out, and signaled for Erik to come in.

In stepped a tall boy. He had back hair, and stunning blue eyes. He was wearing a mask. It was white, made of cloth, and had holes for his eyes. It stopped just above his lip. And the classroom exploded into whispers.

"Why don't you go sit next to Tamara," Mr. Webb said, pointing. "She's next to the only open seat."

He walked over silently, trying to ignore the whispering.

"Um, hi!" I said as he sat down.

"Hi," he said in such an amazing voice, angels would have cried.

He was looking at my shirt a little weirdly. I looked too- it was my Phantom of the Opera shirt. My favorite one. Before I could ask him about it, Mr. Webb told everyone to put their notes away and began handing out the quizzes.

It was insanely easy. I was flying through it. I raised my hand and called, "Monsieur!"

I was joined by another voice. I turned my head at the same time as Erik, who had called Monsieur as well.

He came up to us both. "Oui?"

"J'ai fini." I said.

"Et toi?" He asked Erik.

"J'ai fini aussi."

Then, Mr. Webb took our papers. I looked over the other students. All of them were looking over the room for answers. It seemed like an eternity before they were done. I could feel Erik's eyes on me the entire time. Sometimes I turned to look at him too, but then he'd look away.

Finally, the bell rang. A few students hurriedly answered the last questions, others handed the quizzes in and ran. I waited for the main group of people to leave. I hated being in crowds.

"Au revoir," I said as I left too.

What class did I have next? Let's see. Musical Theater. Any other day, I would have been happy, but today were auditions. Not just any auditions, but singing auditions. God, I had a dream last night that everyone would laugh at me! It was terrible! My dreams are too realistic for comfort, and that didn't help. I trudged up to the theater. I had my music memorized and everything, but that dream! I had to try to forget. Ok, let's sit in this seat! Oh man, the theater looked so much bigger now! I was glad that I was in the middle of the audition list. I didn't want to go first, but I didn't want my song to stick with everyone the longest.

I sat numbly through the songs, resisting shaking and trying to breathe evenly. I clapped after every song, and then my heart skipped a beat.

"Tamara Chandler!" Ms. Andrews called.

Somehow my legs moved up to the stage without any assistance from my brain. I tried to keep my voice steady as I introduced myself.

"Hello, I'm Tamara Chandler and I will be singing Think of me." My voice was shaking. I felt my legs shake too. The pianist looked to me for when to start. I nodded and began.

"Think of me, think of me fondly," my voice was shaking and high. As I went through the song, somehow it became easier. My voice stopped shaking. Suddenly I wasn't in the theater, surrounded by cruel teenagers. Suddenly I was just singing. I came back as I finished, "But please promise me that sometimes, you will think of me," And the crowd exploded.

But then, they went blurry. Everything went black, but I felt myself fall to the stage. Then, I heard the panicked voices, and then nothing.


End file.
